Bonheur, vivre, je connais ces mots mais que veulent-t-ils dire ?
by Frozen Ryuko
Summary: Je suis une mage de glace. J'ai un mystérieux pouvoir inscrit dans mes veines. Je rêve de ma liberté. Je m'enfuis de l'endroit reculé dans lequel j'habitais. Mais, comment m'en sortir dans la nature sans aucune débrouillardise ? [Présence d'un OC presque principal et de quelques autres moins importants]


_Bonjour (ou_ _bonsoir, qui sait...).**  
**_

_Je me décide enfin à publier sur le fandom de Fairy Tail, c'est un grand jour ! Une fête se doit d'être donnée s-il-vous-plait, tout de même !_

_Bon, peut-être pas finalement mais il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster cette fiction. Surtout avec le fait que je n'ai pas encore terminé l'animé. J'en suis un peu après la fin de l'arc Tenrô, donc ignorante à propos des Grands Jeux Magiques et des personnages qui y apparaissent. _

_Enfin, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'écrire cette fiction avec de la joie et de la bonne humeur. Donc, l'intrigue reste quelquefois sombre, mais ce ne seront que des petits bouts par-ci par-là..._

_Aussi, je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui s'y connaissent que je modifierais quelques légers éléments, mais vraiment, ils ne sont presque jamais mentionné, vous verrez bien. Le début se passe **bien avant** la véritable intrigue de Fairy Tail, attendez-vous à faire un bond dans le passé._

_Ce récit contiendra plusieurs OCs, dont un presque principal si je peux dire ça de cette manière. Les autres n'apparaitront qu'à certains moments mais pourront être mentionnés. Vous comprendrez que le point de vue est interne, écrit à la première personne par cet OC presque principal dont je vous parlait._

_Vous saurez son nom au prochain chapitre si vous décidez de revenir après avoir lu ce pavé._

* * *

J'écoutais le silence stressant de la forêt enneigée. Je ne savais même plus si mes pensées avaient un quelconque sens. J'ignorais si j'étais vivante ou non. Et je ne cherchais pas à trouver la réponse à cette question. Je restais blottie contre l'épais manteau de neige en position fœtale. Je me rappelle que je me fichais pas mal du froid et de mes blessures ouvertes. Je souhaitais que personne ne me retrouve. Je voulais plonger dans une léthargie, comme je n'avais jamais put faire auparavant. Me sentir libre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps. Je le sentais. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Je désirais que ma douleur me quitte à jamais. Et mon corps aussi. Flotter dans un monde sans fin. Que le liquide vermillon recouvrant mes vêtements disparaisse avec tous mes soucis. Que je puisse enfin sourire.

Perdue dans mes rêveries, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que les flocons s'étaient remit à tomber gracieusement. Je tendais ma main et l'ouvrait, tentant de saisir un futur invisible. Ma vue brouillée par les larmes que j'avais précédemment versées, je fixais les plaies sur la paume de ma main. Je n'avais pas vraiment mal. Depuis petite, je fus habituée à ce genre "d'égratignures" comme les appelaient mon tuteur. C'était de sa faute si je m'étais retrouvée dans cette situation. Jamais il n'a pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir. Mentalement, plus que physiquement, il m'avait détruite. J'en étais même venue à me demander s'il était réellement humain. Par humain, j'entendais "être humain capable de ressentir des sentiments positifs".

Et j'avais craqué. J'avais fui. C'était ma seule alternative restante. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à finir ma vie sous les coups, devant cet homme que je ne considérais plus comme mon père. Je n'étais, je ne suis et je ne serai jamais parfaite. C'était ce qu'il avait l'air de peiner à comprendre. Jamais je n'avais croisé d'autres enfants de mon âge, hormis mon frère mystérieusement disparu une demi-année plus tôt. J'ai toujours vécu dans la solitude.

Ma mère m'avait expliqué que notre clan comptait une capacité bien à nous, que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir. Notre "don", comme elle disait, de pouvoir se transformer en loup sans se servir de la magie. Malgré cet avantage, son usage demande quelques compétences. Je n'ai presque pas de souvenirs des premières fois où ma conversion s'est effectuée. Je me rappelle seulement que c'était quand j'avais trois ou quatre ans. Tout du moins, dans les alentours. À cette époque, le changement s'effectuait comme un réflexe, lorsque j'étais très joyeuse ou très énervée. Je ne contrôlais rien. Je me sentais plus petite d'un coup, j'avais froid aux mains. Et puis je perdais tout équilibre. Je vacillais de tous les côtés. Mais étonnement, je trouvais la situation plutôt marrante. Je m'en amusais. Très vite, j'eus compris que ce pouvoir n'était pas à prendre à la légère. L'instinct animal de survie pouvait reprendre le contrôle à tout instant.

Donc, j'y ai toujours fait très attention. Mais alors que je me divertissais à apprendre la magie de glace, ma vie a changée du tout au tout. Je me devais d'être la meilleure. Dans absolument tous les domaines que j'exerçais. On m'y avait forcé. Mon géniteur avait fait de mon existence un calvaire. J'en avais même oublié les bases du bonheur telles que sourire ou rire. Mes efforts, aussi exceptionnels soient-ils, n'avaient jamais trouvé de récompense. Seul un niveau encore plus haut m'était imposé. Et je m'étais laissé faire. Que pouvais-je y faire de toutes manières ? Rien, absolument rien. Alors je subissais et je me taisais. C'était le résultat de cet entraînement insoutenable.

Et je venais de profiter de la distraction de mon père pour décamper, sans réfléchir.

_**Flashback :**_

_« Et tu oses appeler ce que tu fais de la magie ? Un gamin de trois ans aurait mieux fait ! Dépêche-toi de recommencer, et plus vite que ça ! »_

_Je me redressai, haletante. Mes mains meurtries me servant de moyen de soutien. Ma vue se troublait. J'avais fait du mieux que je pouvais. Mais il ne semblait pas satisfait. Que disais-je. Il ne l'était pas. Jamais je n'ai eu le privilège d'entendre un "félicitation" ou encore un "bravo, continue comme ça !_ _". Et ce ne serait pas demain la veille que ça arriverai. Et quand je n'en pouvais plus. C'était à dire que pour lui, je n'obéissais pas, je me prenais des coups. Avec sa magie que je n'ai jamais comprise. Comment m'avait-il dit qu'elle s'appelait ? La magie "d'earkype" ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là… Je n'avais jusque-ici connu que la force brute alors quand il m'a attaquée avec pour la première fois, j'ai réalisé qu'il existait peut-être d'autres moyens de combat. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, je faisais ce qu'il me disait. Et je me fichais pas mal de savoir avec quoi il me frappait à distance. _

_Je sentais une présence insistante dans mon dos et je compris immédiatement. Par réflexe, je croisai mes bras devant mon visage et attendit. Le choc ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Rien ne m'avait touchée. Mais je fus projetée en l'air. Tandis que je m'écrasai sur le sol, quelques larmes silencieuses m'échappèrent. Il ne manquerait plus que je sois bruyante. Des plaintes incessantes se bousculaient dans ma tête mais je n'osais pas les faire entendre._

_« Qui m'a fichu une incapable pareille ? Si Kiba était encore là… quel gâchis ! Lança l'homme, exaspéré de ma "faiblesse". »_

_Je me retins une nouvelle fois de le frapper. Je ne laissais rien apparaitre de ma rage mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Comment pouvait-il parler de lui de cette façon ? Traiter mon frère comme un vulgaire objet. Il était méprisant, jusqu'à ses paroles. Un tel manque de respect me donnait juste envie de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le lâcher et s'excuse. Mais si je faisais ça, je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau. Au moment ou je me relevai entièrement, il reçu un appel dans son écouteur, seul moyen de communication à cette altitude en montagne. Et ce que j'entendis m'intrigua. _

_« Oui ?…Qui êtes-vous ?… Vous êtes sérieux ?… Maintenant ?... Très bien, j'arrive… Je m'en assurerai, très bien… »_

_Sa conversation ne me choqua pas mais c'est comme si j'arrivais à percevoir ce que l'inconnu disais. Pas distinctement mais c'est comme s'il me chuchotait à l'oreille. Étonnée, je me retournais, fuyant le regard en face du mien. Personne de visible aux alentours. Je cru néanmoins apercevoir une silhouette entre deux arbres de la forêt sombre en face de moi. Le temps que je secoue ma tête pour m'assurer de sa présence, il avait disparu._

_« Haya ! Quelqu'un m'a appelé pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Je me rends immédiatement à l'endroit qu'il m'a indiqué. Je te déconseille d'essayer de me suivre, tu pourrais amèrement le regretter. Toi, tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas. Profite-en pour augmenter ton pitoyable niveau. »_

_Il me planta à cet endroit après ces paroles. Je m'agenouillai, profitant de ma liberté provisoire. Liberté provisoire… Tant que j'y pensais, c'était bien la première fois qu'il me laissait seule. Sans garde. Et si… je m'en allai ? Il ne me retrouvera certainement pas ! De mes deux parents, il fut celui n'ayant pas hérité de notre transformation. Donc, de notre odorat et de notre ouïe. Jaugeant une dernière fois le danger, je me dirigeais vers la pénombre qu'engendraient les épicéas communs*._

_Je descendis la pente le plus prudemment possible tout en gardant une vitesse convenable. L'épaisse couche de neige empêchait de voir tous les cavités ou les déclivités trop raides. Et, confondant vitesse et précipitation, je dérapai, dans un cri suraiguë que je ne me connaissais pas et tomba d'une certaine hauteur. Je ne saurais dire laquelle._

_**Fin du flashback **_

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Purement et simplement. Grâce à mon inattention. Pourtant, je ne fais pas partie intégrante de ces personnes qui ne regardent pas où elles marchent. De toute façon, je préfère me savoir condamné à ce triste sort que passer plus longtemps torturée de la sorte. Je ne me rappelle même pas à quand remonte mon dernier repas si ce n'est pour dire. Et je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je ne veux plus aucun souvenir. Tout n'est que douleur. Je souhaite tout oublier. Refaire entièrement ma vie et ne plus avoir à me ressasser tous ces moments.

Lors de ma réflexion, je n'avais pas fait attention aux bourdonnements incessants de mes oreilles. Et quand, enfin, j'y prêtai attention, ce ne fut que pour me rendre compte que mon corps glissait. Finalement, à bien y regarder, c'est la neige qui bouge et qui m'entraîne. Le sourd bruit me parvint encore, plus imposant que le premier. Je lève la tête pour voir le dernier phénomène naturel auquel je voudrais assister. Une avalanche se déclenchait. Alors que je voulais me laisser mourir quelques instants plus tôt, je rassemblai mes dernières forces et couru le plus vite possible pour y échapper. Mon instinct reprenait le dessus, contradictoire avec mon esprit. On m'avait toujours dit que le caractère des enfants pouvait être changeant. Mourir oui, mais pas dans ces conditions. Je convertis la totalité de la magie qui me restait en énergie, pour pouvoir trouver un endroit sûr avant que je ne me fasse rattraper.

Il me restait moins de magie que ce que je pensais. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mon entraînement ce matin avait été trop rude. Je chutai et n'avait d'autres choix que de me laisser emporter par la coulée de neige. Alors que je me sentais engloutie, deux bras me saisirent par le creux de mon cou et ceux de mes genoux. L'inconnu nous transporta, en un bond agile, à l'abri de la catastrophe. J'avais ma tête tournée dos à son torse, observant de mes yeux mi-clos ce qui avait failli m'emporter. Me décidant enfin à remercier mon sauveur, je détournai mon regard du sol et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. À vrai dire, je ne distingue qu'à peine ses prunelles. Son visage reste caché par la capuche de sa veste noire mais j'arrive tout de même à percevoir son sourire. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. J'eus presque cru que toutes les émotions positives de l'univers s'y trouvaient. Pour la seconde fois dans toute ma courte vie, je me sens en sécurité. Une personne m'a fait ressentir ce sentiment. Malgré le fait que je n'aperçoive pas la couleur de ses yeux, leur lueur est loin de me tromper.

« Ki…ba ?... »

Son sourire rempli de gentillesse s'agrandit mais il ne prononça aucune parole. Mes capacités mentales ayant été totalement mises au placard plus tôt, je ne pus que me pelotonner un peu plus contre lui. Pour la seconde fois, j'aimerai que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Je le sens bouger et me serrer plus fort contre lui. Lorsque enfin il se tint immobile, ce fut pour me poser sur la neige. En relevant la tête, je peux discerner le pic duquel il venait de nous faire descendre. Il s'agenouilla et sortit un pendentif de sa poche qu'il me mit autour du cou. Il me souri une dernière fois avant d'entendre les bruits de pas précipités qui venaient dans notre direction. Il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles se fit plus intense, preuve qu'il y eut de l'agitation autour de moi.

Je me souviens qu'un garçon me tenait par les épaules, me demandant si tout allait bien, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Argh, l'erreur est faite, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Et j'espère ne pas avoir totalement massacré l'univers. Et qui se trouve être ce jeune garçon ? Pour ceux qui se posent la question... Essayez de deviner, vous n'y parviendrez pas, à moins de réellement connaître mes gouts (ou d'avoir beaucoup de chance...).

Euh... un avis ? Positif, négatif ? Les deux ? Des tomates, des fleurs ? N'importe quoi ? À vous de voir...

* Épicéa commun : Arbre en haute montagne


End file.
